


The Super Soldiers Go Ghost Hunting

by Lady_avenger37



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, don't watch ghost adventures and go to a haunted house with steve and bucky, drunk hide and seek, they don't investigate they play hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_avenger37/pseuds/Lady_avenger37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader introduces the boys to Ghost Adventures. Two endings, one for Steve and the other for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Hunt Begin

_Reader’s POV_

 

I just had this crazy dream that Steve, Bucky, and I were all ghost hunting! That sounds like something that would be amazing and holy crap does my head hurt. I struggle to open my eyes to only be blinded by bright white lights and laying on a hospital bed.

“Y/N!” Bucky and Steve exclaimed from either side of me.

“What..Why am I here?” I asked.

“Well...um...Steve let the others in so that can hear the story too!” Bucky said as a blush started to creep up Steve’s face.

“Why Buck? If Y/Ndoesn’t remember shouldn’t we tell her first?” Steve asked him.

“Nah, it’s not that bad. By the way how are you feeling Y/N/N?” Bucky inquired as Steve left to get the other Avengers.

“Like crap Buckaroo. My head and back are killing me.” I replied as Steve came back in the room with the rest of the Avengers.

“Y/N! Are you ok? What did these two idiots do to you ‘cause I will not hesitate to kill them!” Tony said and Clint agreed. Bucky just looked at them knowing it was an empty threat coming from Stark. Steve and Bucky looked at me then asked how much I remembered, and I don’t remember anything past ranting to Steve on what ghost hunting is and watching Ghost Adventures.

“I’ll start since I’m obviously the better storyteller here.” Bucky stated.

“No you’re lying Bucky!” Steve complained in response. The two of them bickered like this for a couple minutes, and the pounding in my head got worse and worse the louder they got.

“Shut the hell up! Since James spoke first, he can start the story.” Natasha yelled.In response Steve looked like a kicked puppy while Bucky jumped for joy.

 

_Bucky’s POV_

 

“Ok, we were all sitting on the couch. Y/N was in the middle of the two of us,” I said gesturing towards Steve and I. “She asked us if we have ever watched the TV show Ghost Adventures and we hadn’t. Of course Stevie asked her what ghost hunting was since that was the premise of the show. I knew better since she went on a rant about NCIS when I asked her what that was a few days ago. That was a really bad idea and I still don’t know what she meant by Tiva or McAbby.”Y/N’s face changed from calm to extremely pissed off.

“What!” She yelled as Steve, Natasha, and Wanda ran to her side.

“No need to kill him quite yet.” Natasha said to Y/N. Shit, now Nat is pissed at me as well as Y/N. I’m now a dead man walking.

“I’m gonna kill him that son of a hmmmm!” Y/N screamed as she lunged at me while Steve used one hand to cover her mouth, and the other to push her back onto the bed. This actually made me laugh my ass off because all you could hear from Y/N was random noises as Steve’s hand was still on her mouth.

“Calm down Y/N/N. If you don’t kill him we’ll have Tony get you a new TV and some DVD’s.” Wanda said to Y/N/N and calmed her down instantly. Her and Pierto had an effect on Y/Nthat nobody else had. They became their own little family. Before Tony could object a nurse bolted in only a few seconds after Wanda calmed her down.

“What is going on in here?” The nurse asked, and everybody looked at me.

“Somebody,” Natasha started as her glare intensified on me. “Pissed her off.”

“I am going to have to kick you all out so we can check over Miss L/N. I will let you all back in afterwards.” The nurse said as we left Y/N’s room.

“Should we grab Lady Y/N some clothes to change into?” Thor boomed.

“Yes! Grab my bag that is right by desk in my office.” Y/N responded as the door closed behind her.

“I’ll go and get it.” Pierto said as he used his abilities to quickly grab Y/N’s stuff. There was a moment of silence, very uncommon for the group that consisted of Steve, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Pierto, and I.

“Nice job Bucky. Now I have to get Y/N a new TV and DVD’s.” Tony scoffed.

“Really? This coming from the billionaire who can easily afford this as it is pocket change for him.” Clint said.

“Not with everything she’s going to want with it!” Tony whined.

“Suck it up Stark.” Sam said as Pierto returned with Y/N’s clothes.

“Bucky you know not to do that!” Wanda yelled. Today has turned to blame Bucky day.

“Seriously Buck.” Steve said smugly.

“This is all Steve’s fault!” I responded like a five year old. Right before Steve could respond the nurse came out and let us all back in.

“Who votes that I finish the story?” Steve asked. Everybody’s hands shot up except for mine.

 

_Steve’s POV_

 

“Tell me what happened!” Y/Nwhined as Thor shut the door behind him.

“First do you want to put something on that’s more comfortable?” Pierto asked.

“Yes, thanks P.” Y/N said.

“No problem Y/N.” Pierto replied. It’s nice to see that Y/N has adjusted to her new life so quickly in this last year. There was individual conversations going on while Y/Nwas changing. So I left to go ask the nurse how she was doing. So I kindly asked the nurse and she told me that Y/N only has a mild concussion and lots of bruising from last night. I told the nurse thanks and got back to the room before Y/N did.

“That feels better,” Y/N said as she laid back down on the bed. “now finish the damn story!”

“Fine, after your lesson-” I began to say.

“What kind of lesson?” Stark suggested as a chorus of moans could be heard as I could feel the heat creep up my cheeks.

“As I was saying. After that you made Bucky and I watch multiple episodes of Ghost Adventures. It was quite interesting, but it seemed a little fake at points. So we decided to go to this ‘haunted house’ in town to investigate. This was after we played the drinking game associated with the show. I was perfectly fine, but Y/N and Buck were completely out of it.” I said.

“But Bucky has the serum too, so he can’t get drunk.” Bruce said.

“Well James here decided to snatch Tony’s supply of Thor’s alcohol and drink that instead.

“What? I wanted to get drunk too!” Bucky said innocently.

“Why am I here if it’s just a hangover?” Y/N questioned.

“Here comes the interesting part.” Bucky said.

 

_Flashback_

 

_“You’re willing to actually lock us in here?” Y/N asked._

_“Yeah, this happens all the time.” The landowner said._

_“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” Y/N responded._

_“Call my cell if you guys need my to let you out early, or if something happens. Just please don’t break anything or I’ll have you pay for it.” The landowner replied._

_“Thank you sir!” I said._

_“You’re welcome Captain.” The landowner replied as he locked the door from the outside. This was one of those doors that could only be locked from the outside._

_“Kill the lights!” Y/N exclaimed._

_“How will we see?” Bucky slurred._

_“Candles!” Y/N yelled._

_“This is not an investigation is it? This is just to goof off.” I asked the two drunks. They shared a look._

_“Hell yeah!” They both yelled in response._

_“Okay. What are we going to do first?” I asked._

_“Hide and Seek!” Y/N said._

_“There has to be a punishment of the first person found each round has to lose an article of clothing.” Bucky said._

_“They also have to take three shots.” Y/N added._

_“This is not a good idea.” I said._

_“It’s a great idea.” Y/N and Bucky said in response._

_“It won’t work for Bucky and I since we can’t get drunk so-” I began to say._

_“I have vodka for the lady and Thor’s mysterious drink for us. Only one shot so we don’t pass out.” Bucky said._

_“Who’s it first?” I asked._

_“You!” They yelled._

_“Count to 60 once Bucky turns off all the lights.” Y/N finished. The lights turned off and I began to count._

_“1,2,3,4,5,6,7,...54,55,56,57,58,59,60!” I shouted. The game was on. The house was huge and was an Old Victorian styled house. I went up the large staircase and used the flashlight feature on my Stark phone to light the way. At the top of the stairs I saw a hallway with three doors on each side. This was to the right of the stairs. I took the second door on the left side of the hallway and walked into a bedroom. I didn’t find either of them after thoroughly checking the room. I did this with the other rooms on the left side. I then checked the right side and reached the last door first. I heard a crash before I grabbed the handle to the door. I notice a candelabra that was knocked over after I entered the room. I checked the bed first, nobody there. I opened the closet door and Y/N started giggling from inside. “Ha! I found you!” I cheered._

_“Damn it Stevie!” She said as we called for Bucky to meet us at the starting point._

_“ Y/N/N you know the punishment.” Bucky grinned as Y/N groaned and took off her jacket, and took her shots. The game continued and I was found next, then Bucky, Y/N, Bucky, me, Bucky, me, Y/N, me, Bucky, Y/N, Bucky, me, Bucky, Y/N, lastly me once again. I was left with my socks and pants on. I was also getting quite a bit tipsy because of the Mead. Bucky was left with his pants and one sock on. Lastly Y/N had her shirt on. We all agreed that underwear must stay on. This time around I walked into the master bedroom first. I checked the closet, then proceeded to the bed. There was nobody underneath it. Then I jumped onto the bed to check behind all of the pillows_

 


	2. Steve's Ending

_Still in Flashback_

 

_...and as I was doing so Y/N jumped on my back and whispered in my ear._

_“Hello Captain Rogers.” She whispered seductively in my ear as her hot breath made shivers of pleasure run down my spine. This did not help my massive crush on her at all. Before I could say anything to respond to her, she turns my head around and kisses me very sweetly. As it progressed it got more passionate as the three words that I’ve wanted her to say to me for so long slip out between her swollen lips._

_“I love you Steve.” Y/N said in between kisses._

_“I love you so much Y/N.” I replied as things became heated quick. With no resistance from her, I continued knowing what was happening. The remaining articles of clothing were shed as hands and mouths were roaming to previously unknown areas. As we realized how much we love each other, and proved it to each other._

_End of Flashback_

“Y/N took Captain Virginity’s V-card?!” Stark exclaimed. My face was bright red, and as I looked at Y/N I noticed her shocked expression combined with the embarrassment of everyone knowing.

“Now I see why you wanted to tell her first!” Bucky said. There was plenty of head slaps to Bucky at this point. He was really on a roll today.

“Can you all please leave? Except you Steve.” Y/N pleaded with them as they all silently left the room and closed the door behind them. “Steve I’m-”

“Don’t you dare tell me that you’re sorry! Y/N there is nothing to be sorry about,” I told her as I grabbed her hands and held them tightly. “Last night we showed our love for each other. That’s all that matters to me. I can’t say it enough that I love you more than anything in the ‘verse. I. Love. You.” She began to cry. 

“Is it something I said?” I asked her worriedly.

“Stevie that was the sweetest thing that anybody has ever told me.” She finished smugly. She leaned forward as my head bent down as my chin was touching my chest and kissed my forehead.

“I’ll go anywhere for you, anything you want me to.” I sang knowing her love for the Backstreet Boys. This had it so she was crying again so I pulled her into a hug as her head rested on my chest.

“Please never ever leave me.” Y/Nsaid into my chest. I could feel the nervousness in her voice as is reverberated through my bones.

“I won’t. I promise you.” I said into her hair.

“Good,” She said as she broke the embrace and looked me straight in the eye. Her hazel eyes glistening with brown, green, and a hint of blue. Her voice brought me back to reality after getting lost in her eyes. “Now for the love of god, kiss me Rogers!” She exclaimed.

“Yes ma’am” I replied and obeyed her command. Now I was the happiest man in the world.

 

_Bucky’s POV_

 

We all left the room and I told the rest of them that after the game, which continued for a couple more rounds, Y/N fell down the stairs and hit her head on the edge of the last stair really bad.

“So Steve didn’t fuck her brains out?” Clint asked.

“Clinton Francis Barton! Watch your mouth. Do you want me to tell your wife about this?” Natasha scolded.

“Laura would just laugh and pull me into our room” Clint replied and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Natasha just glared at him and he walked away. Shortly after he started walking away Wanda spoke up.

“Natasha, I think that no matter how much that you want to disagree, Clint’s theory is right.” She said and everybody’s jaws dropped as they stood there in shock, and they all were looking at her. I looked back at their room and saw through a crack in the door, and discovered that they were kissing eagerly.

“They’re going at it again.” I stated.

“Where’s the popcorn?” Tony asked excitedly. This earned him getting dragged away by Thor. As the rest of the Avengers followed behind them to catch up to Clint. I took one last look and saw that Y/N moved to Steve’s lap as their tongues battled for dominance.

“Told ya that you’d find a girl punk.” I said not intending for anyone to hear.

“Fuck off Buck.” Steve said breaking away for a second. After he started kissing her again, Y/N removed her hand from his chest to flip me off. With that I ran to catch up and tell the rest of the group that they were eating each other’s faces. That is why I don’t watch Ghost Adventures with Y/N and Steve anymore.

 


	3. Bucky's Ending

_...and I heard a giggle escape from underneath the covers. Pulling the covers back I see Y/N and Bucky in the middle of having sex._

_“Hey Steve.” Y/N said as Bucky glared at me. He pulled her face to his once more and was kissing her with dominance, proving that she was his and his alone._

_“I love you Bucky.” Y/N said in between kisses as they forgot that I was still in the room with them._

_“I love you so much Y/N.” Bucky said as he went back to devoting all of his attention to her. I bolted out of the room and waited downstairs for them. They stumbled down the hall until Y/N fell down the stairs and hit her head pretty hard on the last one._

_End of Flashback_

“Y/N and Robo-Cop had sex?!” Stark exclaimed. Y/N and Bucky were laughing at his reaction as my face felt hot from the embarrassment of retelling the story.

“Now I see why you wanted to tell her first!” Bucky said jokingly. There was plenty of head slaps to Bucky at this point. He was really on a roll today. He just grinned even more than he was. Y/N looked disappointed for a second then she yelled.

“Sergent that means get that fine ass of yours on this bed ! Make it quick as well Barnes !”  Y/N told him as the rest of us were either laughing or had a look of disgust on our faces. AKA Tony Stark did not approve, but who cares what he thinks about them. I watched their interactions, and it made me think of how Nat is in private. I now found myself looking at her, and she caught on by then giving me a wink. I was in trouble so I looked back at Y/N and Bucky.

“I'm glad that Bucky finally got the courage to tell you how much he loves you.” I told Y/N as I walked over to stand by Natasha.

“'Bout that, Y/N was the one who told me first, then I pounced on her and you know what happened from there.” Bucky said nervously.

“You're too damn sweet James.” She replied. 

"I know doll."

"But why Frosty of all people?" Tony asked Y/N.  


"Because he's perfect. The way his eyes brighten up when he laughs, and his smile that can blind anyone. Plus, he may be a flirt, but he is respectful of women and doesn't just use them for sex."

"That is not true!" He exclaimed as a nurse knocked on the door and entered the room.  


"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, because visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

“I'm her boyfriend, can I stay?” Bucky asked with his puppy dog face. The nurse caved in and let him.  


“Smooth one Barnes. You probably want to fuck her brains out again.” Natasha said as she grabbed my hand and we left because Nat simply put it as I had a very important issue to deal with. Knowing what she meant, I said my goodbye's quickly and left.

“Cap is getting laid tonight.” Clint yelled as Nat pulled me out of the room as she yelled back something about him not getting any cause of his pregnant wife and that this kid better be a girl and named after her. 

 

_ Bucky's POV _

 

“You all heard the nurse. Leave!” I said once Steve and Natasha were out the door. Once the door was closed I turned over to Y/N and began kissing her again. My hands started by her face as they traveled down her sides, feeling the curves of her body and how it felt perfect. She moaned into my mouth while pulling on my hair, and then the teasing began as I teased a finger at her entrance.

“Use protection this time!” Tony yelled through the window. We both flipped him off and returned our attention to each other. After some more teasing we stopped because we didn't want doctors to rush in while we were in the middle of doing it. So we were now spooning and it felt wonderful to hold her in my arms and call her mine.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yes Doll?”

“Did you mean it when you said that you were my boyfriend?”

“I would make you my wife right now if you'd let me. ”

“I kind of like that idea Sergent, even though we've only been dating for less than an hour. ”

“I don't care.”

“Neither do I. I love you so much Buck that it makes me even happier.”  


“Then it's settled. So when do you want to get married?”

“As soon as possible. ”

“I bet if we call Stark right now, he could have us married by the morning.” I said jokingly.

“Do it!" She exclaimed as I told her that I was joking, but she said that she'd like that, so that was settled. "We just need to get the rings lover boy.”

“You're on a roll with those nicknames sweetcheeks. ” I grinned knowing that this nickname would make her happier knowing that it was a nickname from NCIS. Her smile was so big that you could barely tell if her eyes were even open. So I called up Stark and he actually loved the idea of us getting married right now. He was able to get the certificate for us and all we had to do was wait in the hospital's chapel for Stark and the rest of the Avengers to arrive. The girls had gotten a dress for Y/N and a tux for me. Steve walked her down the aisle, and he was my best man. Natasha was Y/N's maid of honor. It was nothing fancy. According to Tony Stark. He paid for everything, and got the most expensive items that he could. We said our vows and went back to Y/N's room and laid down in her bed together.

“I love you so much my beautiful wife.”

“Back at ya my handsome husband.” She said as we fell asleep as a married couple.

- _Nine months later-_ _  
_

 

Y/N's water broke six hours ago. We found out that she was pregnant the morning after we'd got married. If we weren't happy enough, that just added on to the excitement. But the last nine months have been wonderful. I haven't had a nightmare in six months, and I'm getting comfortable with my metal arm. I just don't want to hurt our son. When we found out that it was going to be a boy, we already knew what we were going to name it. Steven James Barnes. Steve nearly passed out when we told him, but that was replaced with him running around the tower like a child screaming: 

"Bucky's kid is named after me!" Natasha eventually calmed him down by some "cognitive recalibration". Now I was sitting by Y/N's side holding her hand as she gave birth to our son. The room was filled with her screams, but was replaced with the sound of our son. I'd never thought that this day would come after being the Winter Soldier. Y/N was holding our son, and then he was taken away to get cleaned off and the general tests and measurements that are done. He has my blue eyes and Y/N's hair and nose.

“Hello Steve.” I said to my newborn son once the nurse came back and put him in my arms as my wife was now asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
